Déjà Vu
by Sexy N I Know it
Summary: Nunca tome un atajo en su camino de regreso a casa, porque no todo el mundo es lo que dicen ser -one shot- summary completo dentro...


_Hola. Historia número uno, bienvenidos a todos y todas. No sé cómo ira la historia, ustedes serán los que opinaran en cuanto a eso. Espero que les guste, es un one-shot. Debo decirles que si ven errores en la ortografía déjenme saber, por favor, llevo aprendiendo español hace 4 meses y aun estoy en el proceso en cuanto al idioma se trata. Sé que abran palabras repetidas, es que aun no puedo abundar en el idioma. Bueno los dejo con la historia._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, debo usar mi dinero para alimentar a Percy.**

**Advertencia: OCC en ciertas partes, mención de adición y alcohol.**

**Summary: Alfred ha sido invitado a un baile de mascaras, donde un chico de ojos verdes llama su atención, pero nada es lo que parece, nada es como se ve y nadie es lo que dice ser…**

* * *

><p>Londres. Implacable clima de noviembre, pero eso no era de mucha importancia para él. Tanto lodo en las calles como en las aguas que había, pero que recientemente se estaban retirando de la faz de la tierra. No sería maravilloso estar fuera, pero se estaba preparando. Una invitación a un baile de máscaras fue dirigida a él esta mañana y estaba más que emocionado por ir. El iba a ir con lluvia o sin ella.<p>

—Hola hermoso— no había nada más que decir sobre eso. Ojos brillantes azulados debajo de una máscara blanca haciendo juego con su atuendo victoriano de color negro; joyas, pañuelo y todo. Su cabello dorado muy bien peinado, aunque un pedazo de cabello al parecer desafiaba la gravedad, y sin importar cuánto el rubio trataba de mantenerlo abajo no podía, así que decidió dejarlo como estaba, se veía bien después de todo.

* * *

><p>Solo unos minutos pasaron y el ya había llegado al lugar, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a su alrededor, al parecer sentía que había estado ahí, pero a la misma vez todo era desconocido. Siguió observando, ojos azules mirando cada detalle habido que minutos después se entero que iba tarde para el baile. Apresuro los pasos y entrego su abrigo antes de entrar a la sala de baile para ver la multitud con diferentes atuendos.<p>

— ¿Quiere algo de tomar? — Así empezó la noche, era fría, pero no importaba. Bebidas, música, piruetas y bailes en todo el lugar. Alfred rápidamente se convirtió en el centro de atención de todos. Su risa acaudalada, sus bromas e ideas, su sonrisa, comentarios y pudor le hacia fácil a los demás encontrarlo interesante; y lo era.

En cada rincón de la fiesta, en cada esquina del baile, su nombre estaba presente, era inevitable. Esto le gustaba a Alfred, llamar la atención de todos en el lugar, se sentía como un héroe, el cual todos saben quién es, pero a la misma vez no están seguros de sí mismos, así se sentía él esa noche con toda la atención recibida. También sentía que él había llamado la atención así antes en su vida, pero que no recuerda cómo y en donde.

Las habladurías seguían y Alfred se llenaba mas de emoción, ya todos sabían de donde venia, cuanto tenia, quienes eran sus ancestros, en fin, absolutamente todo, pero Alfred, a pesar de sentirse el centro de la fiesta, no podía evitar sentirse vigilado. Y era así.

De lejos, en un rincón alejado de la multitud, algo oscuro, había un hombre de mediana estatura, rubio, vestido con un atuendo azul, con una copa de vino en mano mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos verdes los cuales Alfred rápidamente encontró llamativos. No pudo evitar acercársele.

— ¡Hola! — Alfred le sonrió, pero la única respuesta que recibió de parte el hombre fue una mirada fría, la cual hizo que el joven sintiera unos escalofríos repentinos, pero con todo y eso no se alejo, simplemente quería saber más de él.

— ¿Te he dado alguna razón para que vengas a molestarme? —murmuró entre dientes bajando la copa de vino. Alfred no pudo evitar reírse. Encontró el acento algo llamativo también. Era subido en tono, pero a la misma vez deleitable para los oídos.

—Nada, es que te vi solo, y quise venir hacerte compañía…no me gusta que mis admiradores piensen mal de mí. Me llamo Alfred… ¿tu? — sonrió, tomando asiento justo a su lado. El otro solo tomo el último trago de su copa de vino y se levanto. Alfred observo que de su bolsillo saco un reloj dorado, miro la hora y volvió a guardarlo, volteado para mirar a Alfred.

…_es hora…_

—…bastardo…Me llaman Arthur— Alfred arqueo la ceja en confusión ante el comentario, pero luego volvió a reírse para levantarse del asiento, notando que él era más alto que el hombre.

—Hehehe… que pequeñito eres… ¿Me puedes contar más sobre ti Arthur?— Así termino la fiesta, entre más música, tragos y piruetas. Arthur supo más de Alfred que Alfred de él, porque el chico simplemente no se cansaba ni paraba de hablar, aunque Arthur no le prestara la atención necesaria, solo al reloj que guardaba. El inglés estaba más que ansioso de quitárselo de encima, pero Alfred al parecer solamente lo quería cerca.

* * *

><p>Par de días más y Alfred ya estaba más que apegado al inglés. Era algo anticuado, pero el chico no le prestaba mucha atención a eso. En cuestión de días Alfred sabía cómo era Arthur. Se percato que era muy caballeroso con las damas, y que hacia todo lo posible por mantener esa cordura antes hombres, pero simplemente insultaba peor que un marinero. A veces tomaba de más, eso era cuestión de risa para Alfred, y hacia cosas que hacían que el hombre perdiera el porte de "<em>caballero<em>". También algunos momentos hablaba de haber perdido a alguien importante, lloraba y gritaba para luego sonreír porque un conejo le hacía cosquillas. En fin, era anticuado y raro, pero a Alfred le gustaba, se sentía atraído y más que cualquier atracción, protegido.

—Arthur, debo visitar tu casa en Yorkshire… yo nací en el campo y tu estas solo…y…no se… ¿Qué piensas al respecto?— sonrió, tratando de tragar el té que el inglés le había servido antes. Eso era otro detalle de Arthur, llevaba una agenda estricta donde no tomaba café, ni agua, solo té, vino y otras bebidas, y Alfred cuando lo visitaba en su casa de Londres siempre tenía que seguirla también, pero no importaba, él quería su admiración, así que hacia todo lo que el inglés le decía.

Solo era el simple hecho de complacerlo y verlo sonreír, porque Alfred sentía que su sonrisa era algo importante aunque no recordara el porqué.

—No se Alfred…pero creo que si debes, no me molesta el simple hecho de estar solo, pero debes hacerlo…— Alfred sonrió a la respuesta, lo haría, lo visitaría definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Alfred hizo la visita antes de lo previsto. Era las altas horas de la noche así que no pudo ver nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, solo su vista alcanzaba hasta donde llegaba la luz del coche, y no era mucho; solo era un camino lodoso y de piedras sueltas. Luego de segundos pudo llegar. Aunque algo oscuro, la casa era antigua, muy antigua para ser verdad, noto rápidamente que una parte se estaba construyendo y que también había un chico rubio con un peluche mirándolo algo perplejo, pero cuando vio a Arthur venir se olvido de todo.<p>

—Pensé que no vendrías Alfred…— sonrió cínicamente el inglés para luego invitar al chico entrar. Alfred solo sintió un escalofrió cuando volteo su mirada y no volvió a ver al chico rubio, quizás le pregunte luego a Arthur sobre eso.

Al entrar Alfred tuvo que admitir que sintió un poco de miedo, pero por supuesto no se lo dirá a Arthur y mucho menos lo demostrara. El inglés solo se sentó en una silla decorativa, encendió su pipa de opio para luego tomar su copa de whiskey que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Fumas esa porquería? — pregunto Alfred en un tono que solo puede ser descrito como repulsivo. Arthur solo bajo la pipa algo sonriente.

—Hay cosas que no sabes y te sorprenderían…pero todo a su debido tiempo niño…— Arthur sonrió otra vez de la misma manera cínica con la cual había recibido al chico. Alfred solo puso una cara de molestia y se retiro a su habitación, no sin antes aclarar que él no era un _niño_.

Se sentía molesto, una molestia que pesaba y que al parecer la había sentido antes, pero simplemente no sabía el porqué de ello. Sentía rabia, enojo, simplemente un coraje difícil de explicar. Desde que conoció a Arthur, un desconocido de la fiesta, ha sentido que lo conoce de antemano. Ha tenido esa ansiedad de que sabe quién es y que ha estado con él; también que no debe estar ahí, en ese lugar.

…_otra vez ese chico rubio…_

* * *

><p>— ¡Ahh! Buenos días niño…Alfred ahí está tu desayuno y tomas eso…te he notado nervioso últimamente— Alfred frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero al ver que Arthur salió un momento sonrió. Termino su desayuno en pocos segundos, sabia un poco crudo, pero no importo, el puede resistir todo, luego tomo las píldoras que Arthur le había dejado y salió detrás de él para encontrarlo en el pasillo.<p>

— ¿Arthur alguien más vive contigo? —

—No—

… _¿Quiénes son ellos entonces? …_

* * *

><p>Otro día y era igual. Alfred a veces se cansaba tanto de ver al mayor fumando su opio que simplemente caminaba por la casa, mirando cada detalle que tenia. No tenia pinturas, ni cuadros, Alfred lo encontró extraño, pero quizás sea la manera de ser de Arthur así que ignoro el detalle, solo siguió en busca de lo que realmente le preocupaba, esas personas.<p>

El primer día fue el chico del peluche, al otro día otro rubio con porte elegante y al pasar los días fueron dos personas más.

— ¿Qué haces Alfred? — el joven sobresaltó haciendo que Arthur se riera.

—…Arthur…quiero saber que tienes entre manos…—

—Nada niño tonto. ¿Tomaste lo que te di?—

— ¡Ya basta de tantas píldoras! ¡No soy un adicto como tú! Solo dime quienes son ellos—

— ¡Bastardo infeliz, no soy adicto a nada…estas demente aquí no hay nadie más que tu y yo!—

…_no, sé que hay alguien más aquí…_

* * *

><p>— ¡Arthur dame las llaves de la sala! —<p>

—Primero, así no se entra a una habitación, mal educado…segundo… ¿para qué? —

—E-e-escucho e-el piano…—

Arthur solo arqueo la ceja, pero le lanzo la llave. Alfred apresuro los pasos por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, donde con nerviosismo, y después de tres intentos fallidos, logro abrir la puerta para encontrar nada. Luego de tomar un respiro profundo, y pasos delicados, entro a la habitación donde efectivamente el piano había sido tocado, aun quedaba el eco, pero nadie estaba presente.

—Niño, estás perdiendo la razón…—

—…no... —

* * *

><p>Al pasar los días Alfred se había puesto más incomodo, pero rehusaba irse del lugar. No importaba las veces que viera a esas personas, no importaba que escuchara el piano cada tarde, nada, absolutamente nada importaba. No importaba las píldoras que Arthur le hacía tomar…nada. Quería quedarse y lo hará, hasta el final.<p>

—Alfred, mueve esas cajas del medio…— Alfred levanto la mirada del escritorio. Aun estaba algo somnoliento gracias a las píldoras tomadas la noche anterior. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero aunque negara siempre terminaba haciéndolo para darle gusto al mayor. Justamente como ahora que pese al sueño recogía y movía las cajas pesadas con pertenencias desconocidas de lado a lado.

—…que no se rompa nada…— Alfred suspiro para luego tropezar con la alfombra haciendo que se cayera todo lo que llevaba en sus manos. Algo nervioso miro hacia la puerta, pero Arthur al parecer ya se había ido lejos como para escuchar la caída.

Rápidamente, sin perder más tiempo del debido, comenzó a recoger las cosas dispersas por el piso. Fueron libros, documentos antiguos, algunas cartas y sobres, los cuales sin mirar los detalles lanzo a la caja, hasta que un sobre hecho de cuero llamo su atención.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Alfred es un chico al cual no le gusta leer mucho, solo lo importante, pero esta vez logro leer línea por línea hasta el final, el cual lo dejo sin palabras.

…_el dueño único y absoluto de esta residencia es el joven Alfred F. Jones, y nadie aparte de él tiene derecho a gozar de la misma, con la única condición de que el joven sea lo suficientemente maduro para poseer esta y los otros bienes, mientras el tiempo dado, el único con derecho es Arthur Kirkland…_

— ¿Q-qu-que…

— ¡Alfred ven acá! —

Alfred solo doblo el sobre y lo escondió en su bolsillo.

* * *

><p>—Arthur, últimamente he estado…<p>

— ¿Nervioso porque no te creo que haya alguien más aquí? — Alfred solo asistió para luego tomar la taza de té que Arthur le daba junto a dos píldoras más. El chico solo arqueo la ceja y hizo que tomo las píldoras, pero luego las descarto cuando el inglés se volteo.

—…—

—Alfred…a veces hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, como cuando uno ve cosas y son solo fantasías o cuando el mundo de los muertos se une a de los vivos…no se…cosas así…ya sabes—

—…no…no sé nada… ¿Quién eres?— Alfred solo se levanto de la silla y salió corriendo. Arthur solo sonrió al ver esa reacción de parte del chico.

Alfred decidió que ya no podía estar ahí. Todo lo que veía lo afectaba, así que decidió irse, pero al salir no pudo ver el camino. Niebla en todas partes. Niebla río arriba, entre las rocas oscuras y los prados verdes, hasta niebla por el único camino que conduce a la ciudad. Era una niebla espesa y progresiva, la cual se colaba alrededor de los pies y piernas de él. Era algo extraño porque por la mañana había sido un sol candente y ahora era lloviznas y niebla tendida en los patios y jardines, rondando todo haciendo el paisaje del campo imposible de ver. Todo era como una nube brumosa colgando y arropando todo. Era imposible ir a la ciudad, él podría perderse en el camino lo que era peor que estar con Arthur y sus secretos misteriosos y fantasmales. Así que era una o dos.

—…soy Alfred…un héroe, y debo resolver esto…—

Sigilosamente entro a la casa donde por el rabillo del ojo localizo a Arthur en su escritorio leyendo un libro, muy entretenido para notar otra presencia que no sea la de él. Sin hacer ruido y en puntillas subió al segundo piso donde había más de tres puertas y al final del pasillo una escalera al ático, la cual tomo.

—Aquí vamos…— entró con cuidado al ático donde vio una cama pequeña, unos cuadros despintados, baúles antiguos, cajas, libros, un tocadiscos y cosas normales para un lugar así. Paso minutos en ardua búsqueda, pero solo se hacia preguntas tras pregunta. Cansado decidió sentarse, ya tanta búsqueda lo mareaba, debe ser porque ya necesitas las píldoras, pero basta.

Al acostarse logro ver una caja que solo por estar en esa posición pudo ver, y sin perder tiempo la tomo y la abrió. Eran reportes de periódicos y de la policía londinense, que por la fecha eran de hace años, saco uno a uno hasta que encontró una foto.

…

…

…

…

Era una foto del año 1854, había un hombre sentado en una silla, muerto…Arthur.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ar-a-a-Arthur! ¡A-aa-Arthur! — lo busco por todo los alrededores, pero lo no encontró. Ya que sabía lo que era quería respuestas. Todo paso en minutos, muy rápidos para llamarse así, segundo pudieran ser, pero Alfred precipitadamente, con corazón en su garganta ya estaba en el jardín donde entre las hojas caídas encontró una lapida con el nombre de Arthur.<p>

—Ya que sabes Alfred, será aun más fácil—

— ¡Aléjate! —

—Alfred, eres un niño, siempre lo has sido…déjame hablar—

— ¡NO! ¡A-a-a-…l-largo!—

—Lo hare, pero no vuelvas a la casa… ¡Alfred! —

En este momento Alfred se encontró dándose cuenta de tres cosas. Estos fueron prácticamente simultáneos, sin embargo, concordaban uno con el otro. Alfred ya estaba dentro de la casa con un rifle en las manos y con la puerta bien cerrada, dejando a Arthur afuera. En segundo lugar, era casi el amanecer, la ventana no cubierta daba el último reflejo del crepúsculo produciendo los primeros rayos de la mañana de una manera innecesaria. El próximo instante Alfred sabía que la figura estaba presente, era el chico de nuevo con una mirada asustada en su rostro.

— ¡E-e-es-espera! — Trató de llegar a él, pero el chico solo corrió escaleras arriba. Alfred lo siguió, rifle en manos mientras hablaba en secuencias, pero fue capaz de mantener su compostura cuando vio a la figura entrar a la habitación. Alfred solo sostuvo el agarre con fuerza en todo el rifle y sigilosamente abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos azules miraron de nuevo a la figura de pie junto a otro hombre rubio que estaba hablando con un muchacho con el pelo corto y negro. Alfred respiró hondo y sintió en un rigor feroz algo de confianza para entrar e intentar hablar con ellos, pero no importaba cuanto intentaba hablar no lo escuchaban.

—Fr-Francis…no me gusta este lugar…vámonos de aquí— Alfred solo podía escuchar lo que decían.

— ¿_Non_? ¿Por qué _Mathieu_? —

—Porque esta casa esta embrujada…acabo de ver al chico de nuevo—

Alfred sintió una angustia pesada y negación después de esas fuertes palabras. Se sintió ahogado por un nudo repentino en la garganta. No, lo que escuchaba era mentira.

— ¡Yo no estoy muerto! ¡Son ustedes y Arthur! ¡No, no! —

Una cruel y sucia mentira. El estaba bien, sano y salvo. Ellos eran los muertos junto a Arthur. El no. El es un joven normal y corriente que solo fue de visita a Londres y fue invitado a una fiesta, nada más, después de eso volvería a su casa y todo será nada más que una pesadilla.

—En la mañana nos vamos _Mathieu_—

— _¡Oui! __Merci_ Francis—

Alfred solo se fue echando para atrás hasta llegar a la puerta perplejo. Ahora, con todo el dolor que sentía sabia porque todo era tan conocido. El si conoció a Arthur, el si había ido a esa casa, el si fue adicto a esas píldoras, ahora lo recuerda todo.

—Por ser un malcriado te enteras de las cosas de golpe…si me hubieras escuchado nada de esto hubiera pasado Alfred—

— ¿Estoy…m-muerto? — Arthur solo asistió.

—Alfred… ¿Recuerdas ese día? — Ahora que escucha al mayor decir eso, solo se sentó en el piso, sus manos abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente con Arthur sentado a su lado, comenzó a recordar absolutamente todo. Fue un verano, Arthur un poeta, el un cazador de la vida fácil y mucha fortuna, un bar, se conocieron, vivieron un romance prohibido y destructivo. Luego amenazas, adición y juegos…envidia entre los dos. Un tiro…luego un suicidio.

—Arthur…perdón…— el mayor solo suspiro.

—Ya lo pasado es pasado…niño— Alfred solo sonrió.

— ¿La fiesta? —

—Para darte la bienvenida a nuestro mundo…era la única manera ya que adoras llamar la atención— Alfred solo bajo los pies haciendo que Arthur lo mirara confundido cuando saco una carta de su bolsillo.

—Esta residencia es nuestra…—Alfred murmuro entre dientes.

—Por eso están abandonando la casa Alfred, en este preciso momento, ya es el amanecer—

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre? — Arthur solo sonrió y acaricio su cabellera rubia.

—Toda la eternidad si quieres mi niño, y el que venga, simplemente los sacaremos como a ellos— Alfred no pudo decir no a esa petición. Estar muerto después de una vida clandestina, no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Debo dejar de escribir one-shots a media noche, pero no pude evitarlo, me vino a la mente y no pude detenerme. Bueno, gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, se los agradeceré mucho.<em>

**Review, por fa' ¿Si?**


End file.
